1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of surgical kits, and relates more particularly to such kits for use in performing procedures for cosmetic and reconstructive nasal surgery.
2. Related Background Art
Surgical kits as such are well known. In addition, implants of various kinds are commercially available for use in cosmetic surgery. Examples are titanium implants in various shapes, including straight bars, Y-shaped bars, and T-shaped and L-shaped bars of various dimensions. These implants which are referred to above as “bars” are actually formed as a series of planar rings or annuli joined by short straight pieces that are co-planar with the annuli. In addition, metal plates of various shapes are commercially available. At present, sources of such implants include KLS, Leibinger and Synthes.
In conventional practice, such implants are fixed in placed by such measures as screws, which secure the implants to the patient's bone. These techniques are well known in the art.
It would be advantageous to have such implants that can easily and reliably be secured to each other. It would also be desirable to facilitate the surgeon's task by providing kits of pre-assembled combinations of augments with the structures that will secure them in place. In addition, the possibilities for creative new techniques in cosmetic surgery are far from being exhausted by the present conventional techniques and procedures.